supernatural beings
by burner3
Summary: 2 girls try to find out about a ghost they see and end up needing her help 2 fight the zombies that they've resrectied.


SUPERNATURAL BEINGS  
  
It was a dark warm summer night. The stars were a bright florescent white and the moon was a creepy orange. We had been driving for hours upon hours. Nagita my oldest sister had rolled down her window to allow the warm moist air into the car. The air smelt crisp and fresh.  
  
As we were driving on the long continuous stretch of highway. Nagita and I stayed awake at night. We loved to talk, and draw anime characters. We would brag about them and giggle over them. Nagita and me always had a lot in common. We are very interested in scary movies, video games, and witchcraft. One of our favorite things to do was to ask the Quji board things.  
  
Nagita and I were telling each other ghost stories, when it happened. We looked out of the window and there was this thing standing on a tall spruce tree. It seemed to be a maiden woman from the late 1600s dressed in a long white gowned with red blots all over the place. There was a type of lace around the neck of the young woman and she also wore a dark over through dress on top of the white and red gowned, around the bottom of that was more lace. She had a hex sign burned into her forehead. From what evidence of what we saw we could say that the villagers had come; to retrieve the witch women to fulfill their destination of bring her to death. She looked mutilated like some animal had been viciously mauling her to a point of which she could no longer move. But the strangest part is that her skull seemed to have a chunk taken out of it, as if some thing at her Brain.  
  
Nagita and myself looked at each other in amazement speechless at the horrifying site of the young woman mangled body hanging in the big spruce tree. So after seeing this Nagita and myself started looking for old records of what happened in the little town of McCloud.  
  
It was very hard job. There was almost no official evidence of anything- strange happening in this quiet little town. We searched through thousands of old records but nothing, nothing at all. Nagita and myself had started thinking that this is such a small town that there had to be something about what we saw. We went into the old, musty smelling basement of the library. There had to be something about it in here there were cobwebs and old candlestick holders on the walls. We walked down the creaky spiral staircase. We began to search again for any link to what we saw on the way to our new house. We did find some strange things that happened in McCloud long ago. But we forgot the main thing what's the point of looking if you don't know what you're looking for.  
  
15 kilometers from the small town of McCloud was our house. After unpacking our things we had decided to go exploring we went in to the back what we saw there was unbelievable. We had found a tombstone with the name Elizabeth .F. King in graved in it. Along with may you find happiness in your next life, more then you did in this one. Your love Mathew .J. Albert.  
  
We found the name well a name. So we went back to that musty old basement. We whipped away the cobwebs on the candle chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The smell of charcoal and smoke rose up from wear I had just lit the first match. A bright warm yellow glow filled the room. There were books on every wall in this quiet large basement. There were books of famous artists, old torn schoolbooks, and dusty 1800s history of McCloud books. We looked through these books overloading our brains with old data. We had also found an old school yearbook. Looking first for Mathew. We found a picture with comments below it saying, "to the student that everyone loved be good and stay out of trouble." Then we looked for Elizabeth's picture it had names written all over it but the main name that was there was witch or disbeliever in god. This had to be the young woman we saw. We had started to read the towns records but all the records on young Elizabeth had been torn out of the book. There was something that people here didn't want us to find out. 


End file.
